


Swimming With The Summoner

by gardensgnome



Series: Assorted Stories - Kinkfest on IJ [4]
Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Braska's Pilgrimage, Community: kinkfest, M/M, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-22
Updated: 2008-03-22
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardensgnome/pseuds/gardensgnome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jecht, Braska and the spring in the forest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming With The Summoner

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkfest on IJ - Prompt: Final Fantasy X, Jecht/Braska: undressing - moonlight

“You never mentioned we’d be camping near a lake. Last one in cooks breakfast!” Jecht called, tossing his pack in the general direction of Auron and Braska’s, sword and the little armor he did wear also discarded.

“That is hardly fair, Jecht,” Braska said, Jecht abruptly halting his energetic race for the calm water at the words. “I have too many layers of clothing to accept that challenge.”

“Get Auron to help ya,” Jecht said, grinning over his shoulder, stepping towards the water again.

“Auron is off catching our dinner.”

“Huh?” Jecht stopped, confused at Auron’s absence and a little perturbed at not noticing the monk’s departure from the group. “Is that safe? Him going off alone?”

“Auron is a skilled hunter. Don’t tell me you’re worried?” Braska asked with a teasing smile.

“Worried? Hah, what a laugh,” Jecht barked out a chuckle, slowly walking to Braska. “Although this now means I can’t go swimming cos I gotta protect you.”

“I hardly need protecting here. Don’t you feel it? This place is much different from the rest of the forest.”

“It is?”

“Yes. The Guado believe that is it because of that tree,” Braska explained, pointing towards the middle of the spring and the moon-lit tree that resided on the small island there. “The fiends do not like it.”

“How so?” Jecht scratched his head, staring at the tree. Nothing seemed different to him. “It looks just like a normal tree.”

“Don’t you feel the power in it?” the summoner asked, hand warm on Jecht’s arm. “The magic…“ Braska whispered, awe in his voice. “No one knows for sure why or how but the closer you are to the tree, the less likely you are to run into fiends.”

“So there’s no fiends in the water?”

“No, the water should be safe.”

“Great, I’m going swimming then,” Jecht announced.

“Jecht?” Braska said, holding onto the Blitzer’s arm.

“What?”

“Help me undress?” the summoner asked brightly. “I will go swimming with you.”

“Is that safe?”

“Sure it is. I can swim.”

“That’s not what I mean,” Jecht tried to explain his concern to the summoner. He didn‘t relish getting an earful from Auron for five minutes of fun. “Won’t Auron panic if we aren’t at the camp waiting for him?”

“You’re not very observant, Jecht,” Braska laughed softly. “Auron just passed through those trees on the far side of the spring. He knows where we are.”

Jecht was doubtful but shrugged anyway. Who was he to go against what his summoner said? “If you say so.”

Helping un-tuck the cowl from his protective chest cover, Braska stood still as Jecht lifted the headdress and set it on a nearby log, running a hand through his hair with a sigh of relief. Jecht’s grin was bright in the dim light, smiling at Braska’s apparent joy at getting out of his summoner garb after a long day of walking and fiend fighting. The outer layers of Braska’s clothing joined the headdress, each neatly folded.

“Hey Braska?” Jecht asked as he directed the summoner to lift his arms so the layered dress could be removed.

“Yes, Jecht?”

“How come you didn’t sink into the water when doing that sending in Besaid? Your gear weighs a ton.”

“Magic, Jecht,” Braska smiled mysteriously, amusement in his eyes.

“Hey I’m being serious here.”

“Sorry,” Braska said, wriggling as Jecht tugged upwards. “Very well then. Belief…and magic rituals. The dance of Sending is beautiful but it also serves a purpose,” Braska explained, voice a little muffled by his clothes. “Like the steps of a summoning generate a power boost to call an Aeon, enabling it to appear, the dance of Sending gathers up the ripples of magic. These ripples are tied together so that when the dance ends and they disperse, they give the souls of the deceased a boost of power to get them to the Farplane.”

“So I could walk on water too if I did the dance?” Jecht asked as he draped the dress over a low hanging branch, keeping his hands close by at first in case it couldn’t take the weight.

“I thought you were being serious…”

“I am…it’s the coolest thing ever. All I’m good at is Blitzball and holding my breath under water. And folding your clothes it seems,” Jecht laughed, catching the shirt Braska tossed at him.

“Making breakfast too,” Braska said, shimming out of his lightweight pants, leaving him quite naked.

Jecht couldn’t help but stare as the summoner walked towards the water, the end of his long braid swinging with each step, brushing against skin that glowed softly in the moonlight, pyreflies dancing about him. The water rippled as he stepped into it.

“Huh?”

“Last one in…”

“Crap.”

Jecht ran towards the water, tackling a laughing Braska who had waded in up to his knees. The summoner spluttered slightly as they came up for air, Jecht’s strong arms keeping him close.

“This is hardly the right way to treat your Summoner,” Braska complained with a laugh, brushing stray bits of hair away from his face to find Jecht watching in intently. “Jecht?” he asked, and Jecht was very aware of where their skin touched through his clothing.

“You’re right,” Jecht agreed, tossing a shocked looking Braska into deeper water. Jecht’s smile was predatory as he began to shed his own clothes, throwing them back to the waters edge. “It’s totally unfair that I have clothing on while you’re buttass naked. Ready or not, here I come.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It turned out nothing like planned thanks to Jecht wanting water to play in and I will have to go back and write the original idea. It needs to be written. And yes, lame title really but I couldn't leave it untitled ^^;


End file.
